Markers and Music
by Mrs-Two-Star
Summary: Just a one-shot I did. Gillian does some new stuff and Cal likes it.


I do not own Lie To Me or any of the characters as bad as I might want to lol. I also do not own I Want You to Want Me by KSM.

33333333333333333333333333333

It was the end of the day at the Lightman Group and Gillian and Cal were the last ones there. Cal was turning the office lights off for the night. He could faintly hear music and it was getting louder. He wanted to know were it was coming from. He listened and it sounded like it was coming from his office or Gillian's office. He couldn't imagine Gillian listening to Country but it sounded also a little like Pop, but he still couldn't picture it. He decided to go and find out for himself. He followed the boring white walls to the space between his office and Gillian's. He looked through the glass wall and saw that her back was to him and she was looking out the window. I Want You to Want ME was playing and she was singing to it. He was listening to her through the glass. He slowly opened the door and was able to sneak to her couch and sit down. She wasn't the most talented singer but he still thought it was beautiful. As soon as the song stopped she turned around enough to push play again, but not enough to see Cal. He got on the floor and sat next to her desk so that if she had to turn around again she wouldn't see him. This time she grabbed a marker from her desk and was singing into it. He silently laughed and thought _'That is so Gillian.' _ She stood up behind her desk and was swinging her head to the music as she sang. _'Beautiful' _Once the song was done she went to press play again, but was stopped by him clapping.

"Cal?!?!" A blush appeared on her face as she realized he had been watching the whole thing play out.

"Yeah, lovely voice really."

"Thanks. How much did you see exactly?" The blush was starting to fade.

"Enough." He laughed.

"Great. I'm really lucky you didn't have a camera. That would be exactly what everyone would want to see on the walls instead of that boring white paint."

"I thought it was cute, Gilli."

"Cute?" The blush was coming back.

"Yes it was adorable and totally you." He said trying to win back on the I'm-totally-not-pissed-that-you-saw-me-singing-into-a-marker side of her.

She giggled and walked around the desk to the couch and he sat down next to her. He gave her a side hug and she turned to face him still laughing. He started laughing too. Once they stopped laughing she laid on his chest. His breath hitched. She looked up at him and he looked down at her. Surprisingly she leaned in to kiss him and he leaned in too. His tongue found it's way into Gillian's mouth. He slowly tasted her kisses. He put his hand on her hip and moved his touch up her side to her chest. She let out the hottest moan Cal had ever heard. That was enough to get him aroused. Their kiss left them breathless. They silently stared into each other's eyes.

" I didn't mean to. It's just I thought you. Sorry." He said now feeling bad for what had felt so good.

"It's okay. I liked it...a lot." Before he could respond to this her lips were against his. She slid her tongue into his mouth and pushed him back against the couch. He put his hands back on her hips and she straddled his lap. His phone vibrated against his hip. She heard it and pulled herself off him enough for him to get his phone. Cal took his phone out and put it on the couch as he touched Gillian's face and took her tongue out of his mouth. She gave him puppy eyes and they were sexy.

"Hey Em." He said into the phone. She kept shifting on his lap making it harder and harder for him to talk. He stilled her movements a little by putting his hands tightly on her hips. It didn't work she just softly moaned.

"Okay Emily. We'll be there soon."

"We?"

"Yeah Em, we did you forget about Gillian?"

"No it just sounds weird."

"Thanks." Gillian said hearing the conversation.

"Sorry Gillian." Emily said, but really more as a fake apology.

"Good bye." Cal said into the phone.

"Bye dad." **Click**

She shifted against him this time making him moan into her mouth. They kissed again then stopped when he ran his fingers over her.

"Come on Gillian Anne Lightman let's go home."

"Why do you use my full name like that?"

"Cause I like it."

"I love you."

"Love you too, Gilli. A lot.

"Let's go honey." She said before getting off his lap and kissing him once he stood up. They rode home and ate dinner with Emily like usual. After dinner they ran her to Zoe and Roger's house. When they got home he carried her up to their bed, put her down gently, and grabbed a pair of stilettos out of her side of the closet. He looked at her playfully and she slid her other shoes off and he put the heels on her. He kissed a line from her ankle to her knee. He pulled his clothes off then hers.

"Mmm. I like the little hearts." He said staring at her bra. Gray background with little pinks hearts.

"Thanks. It's for you."

"Well then I'm sorry about this." He said while pulling it and the matching under ware off her body. She slid her fingers in the side of his boxers and pulled them off his body. The next few hours until morning were theirs. They had to get Emily then, but until then they were completely each other's world. He reached over to the nightstand and put I Want You To Want Me.

"I love you Cal Lightman."

"I love you Gillian Lightman."


End file.
